


Dancing in front of the Brooklyn Bridge

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Fill for Bill's prompt for Stuckony Love Letters:Prompt: 1940s AU where Steve is a prostitute and hides it for Bucky, but how will he act when Bucky comes home with his favourite client Tony?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Dancing in front of the Brooklyn Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> Happy Valentines! 💖

When Steve opened the door, the least he expected to find Bucky with Tony in tow, excitedly chattering at eachother, smiling ear to ear. 

He expected it even less that after fainting and causing both Bucky and Tony to worry no end, they would find themselves sitting on the old couch, pressed close talking and laughing away the night. 

And he never even dreamed of dancing with both of them, to the tune of Sweet and Lovely up in his small studio, looking out at the Brooklyn Bridge. 


End file.
